


Weights, Measures and Cadence

by kyburg



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Even if I don't ship it, Lab Mouse Lust, M/M, Maybe shame would be better, Oh the author would have regrets if she wasn't so damn proud of herself, Pining, Proof I can write ANYTHING, Styleporn, VERY slashy, Written on a Dare, Yuletide 2008, porn porn porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/pseuds/kyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brain ponders his dear friend Pinky in ways few people would have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weights, Measures and Cadence

**Author's Note:**

> A bit spare, but in this case - less is more, neh?
> 
> Written for Beelzy

 

 

It was a night, much like any other before it - with the possible exception that while Pinky now slept, the Brain had not joined him. A good night's work complete, it was a simple reward, after all...to lie close, allowing the sounds of his breathing to divert his attention from the thoughts racing through his head, and to slowly drift off - warm, safe and secure. Because, after all, when did he ever allow his magnificent mind to rest of its own accord from its labors?

One had priorities, you see.

Sighing, he took his rest from his plotting (no, that idea to take the electricity generated from Pinky's exercise wheel would not do to stop traffic on Main Street during rush hour...the trained monkeys behind the wheels would only think it a new-fangled type of decoration, all those lights flashing. No, would not do at all. Bother.) and looked towards the nest Pinky had made for the night, and was now sprawled across it in blissful slumber. Snoring. Loudly.

He couldn't remember a time when he had not been there.

He could remember a time when he had not enjoyed Pinky as much, however. Sighing, he leaned against the wire bars of the cage, allowing one leg to bend over the other and bob slightly.

"So, meet your little friend, mousie." Thud, he'd landed awkwardly as he was tossed into the cage. Really didn't remember much before that. "Hope things'll work out this time. Don't eat him."

Mousie. UGH.

Getting to his feet, and brushing off the stray pieces of sawdust, he took his measure of his cagemate...who, as it turned out, was gobbling down as much of the chow as he could get into his mouth...which was also rather large. Eat him? It appeared he might need to fear being eaten himself! What a maw!

Gulping it down quickly, he'd noted his arrival and just as fast, stood and quickly approached him, hand outstretched.

"Wow! Company! Glad to meet you! NARF!" He hadn't waited for him to shake his hand in turn, oh no. He'd grabbed his hand, pumped it so hard his eyes rattled in his head and he was knocked off his feet.

But the grip had been warm, soft and firm. When his vision cleared, he was looked into eyes that had only one focus and that was him.

Pinky had never had any other interest in life from that point. "I'm Pinky," he'd declared. "That's what they said, anyway."

When he had finished describing what he thought of his captors...and how little value he had for what THEY had to say...Pinky had simply stood there, his jaw falling slack.

"Wooooow. What big words you have!"

He'd informed him he had a brain, after all. Appropriate vocabulary was only the natural result of such a thing. He didn't remember having a name...though he'd had time to decide, over the years, that it probably had been something as useless as Tiny or something equally vile, and that was why he'd forgotten it. Because the moment Pinky had named him, nothing else sounded as good, as right and as perfect as the Brain.

"Oh, we're going to have lots of fun! Yay!"

He had no idea.

Every night, the same thing - figure out a way to take it over. The world, and everything in it. Make it turn their way, and allow them something more than this pitiful life within the bars of a cage...and every night, when the test runs failed, return to the nests built within the confines of that cage...and take their ease together.

Pinky said he smelled better than food, better than flowers. More comfortable than beds made out of pillows. He never even noticed or cared when he was annoyed...well, not really.

Pinky was warm...and soft. And yielding. Always, always...yielding.

He could remember when he came to love him. Why (and this always made him shake his head), no idea. It made no sense.

He was just there...he was always there. As long as he drew breath, he could be absolutely certain that was how it would be.

If they could only take over the world. Then, things would be perfect.

He'd never been able to tell him how he'd felt, of course. Every time he'd tried, Pinky had only cocked his head in bewilderment. "But Brain, of course. Why wouldn't you like me? I like you just fine, and I'm adorable! Everyone says so!"

He'd laughed a bit at that...but not where he could see. He was `everyone,' of course. Perhaps Pinky thought he was more than one person at times...certainly, he'd fooled him with a disguise or two. It was easy - and a diversion to his unceasing work.

Hmm. Perhaps the work needed research. It nearly certain he'd not sleep tonight.

Oh Pinky, Pinky, Pinky. 

Unlocking the cage, he slipped out and headed to the library.

Where words had been placed into books for his enjoyment, his edification...and at times, his amusement and diversion.

Snickering, he often took great joy in rewriting some of the poetry.

_I'm Pinky! Who are you?_

Are you Pinky, too?

Then there's a pair of us - don't tell!

They'd have an utter spell!

How dreary to be Pinky (and not me)

How boring, can't you tell?

To NARF the whole livelong day,

And live in a mental well!

Snickering he turned the pages.

 _Once upon a midnight dreary_ (Kind of like now, actually, hmm....) 

_while I pondered, weak and weary_ (not so much), 

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, --_ (Ha! Forgotten to you, perhaps....)

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. (Pinky, turn down that radio at once! Fifty-Cent will HAVE to wait!)

_"'Tis some visitor, " I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door:_

Only this and nothing more.

Oh, I wish. Tapping, rapping, scratching....Pinky! Always, Pinky!

He closed the book.

This called for something stronger.

Shakespeare!

It took some time to wrestle the volume free from the shelf, but it was a familiar task after all.

One had to flatten it out, and turn the pages in groups...but he knew his destination.

 _Let me not to the marriage of true minds_ (Dear Pinky)

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

Which alters when it alteration finds, (Wouldn't change a thing, dear Pinky)

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,

That looks on tempests and is never shaken; (Yes!)

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved. (*sigh*)

He could hear Pinky snoring in his nest, even as far away as he was.

He couldn't remember a time when there hadn't been a Pinky...and he was the frame of reference in which he couched his world, planned his conquests for, around and to.

Even the words of the literature found within these library shelves...became paens to Pinky.

Feeling his face fall into a wry grin, he allowed the book to close of its own accord. In the morning, some hairless ape would think another had pulled the book from the shelf to impress her...if he hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't have believe it himself either...and then would offer a meal to said object to continue the ritual...he'd seen it all before. Pikers.

They had no idea. When the world was theirs, they would know such...love, such affection and devotion. Such as Pinky had for him - and he managed to meet in kind.

Tomorrow night...no, day after tomorrow night. When again, they would make a plan, seal it with a kiss and go to bed before the day where they would take over the world.

For now, however - he was going to back to that nest Pinky had made shag the living heck out of him. For that, he'd put pages from the Karma Sutra under the sawdust!

One had a brain, after all.

 


End file.
